


To Know You're in Good Hands

by TheShyGirlinPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Comforting Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirlinPurple/pseuds/TheShyGirlinPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and Castiel helps him out. Short little sickfic one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know You're in Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supernatural fic so I'm still working on this so it is probably a tad ooc and it's not perfect but I think it's okay. It is a request so I tried to get it done kind of fast.

Dean squeezed his eyes closed as hard as he could, scrunching his face up in the process. He was absolutely miserable. Shivers wracked through his body and he tried to sink farther under the thin worn duvet. The hotel bed was stiff under is aching body and the room had a strange stale smell to it. The dim lights flickered which only made his spotty eyesight worse and increased his headache. They had not meant to stop but as soon as Dean got sick they stopped at the next motel they came across. They. Castiel had been the one bright spot of his miserable state. As soon as Cas found out Dean was ill he hadn’t left his side. Dean felt that said a lot since he had not exactly expressed his illness eloquently; but rather he had it and kept silent until he had vomited all over himself before collapsing. Not his finest moment. But Castiel hadn’t been annoyed or angry at Dean for pretty much terrifying the poor angel. Instead Castiel had rushed the deliriously and embarrassingly enough weepy Dean to the closed motel they could find. He had sent Sam off for medication and food while he had set about taking care of Dean. Castiel had taken a damp cloth and cleaned the sick off as if it was nothing. He had dabbed the snot and tear mixture of the man’s face and put him fresh clothing. And now Dean felt Castiel crawl into the creaking bed next to him. The angel gently eased Dean’s body to lean on his chest. Dean’s larger frame appeared to practically swallow up Castiel’s smaller one but he didn’t seem to mind.   
“Does this help?” Castiel asked softly. “I’ve never been this close to a sick human before but I’ve seen people do this before and it seemed effective.” Dean felt a soft smile pull at his lips.   
“Yes Cas, this helps a lot,” Dean replied not looking the angel in the eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.   
“Anything to help,” Castiel replied as he carded his fingers through Dean’s now floppy hair. Dean felt himself dozing off to Castiel’s steady breaths. Just before he lost consciousness Dean felt a pair off soft lips press to his warm forehead and he knew he was in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short but school is hard and it's late and I'm tired so I'm going to post this and go to bed. Apologies for any mistakes feel free to tell me what you think or if I should continue writing for this fandom or not.


End file.
